


Pokemon Black and White: Ichigo's Unexpected Journey

by CynthiaXY1800



Category: Bleach, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaXY1800/pseuds/CynthiaXY1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternative story mostly based off of Pokemon Black and White, Ichigo Kurosaki explores the Unova Region with Oshawott and Cynthia to complete Professor Juniper's research and become a Pokemon Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, a group called the Wandenreich invaded the Soul Society after they conquered Huedo Mendo. The Wandenreich was ruled by an emperor named Yhwach, the son of the Soul King. Yhwach planned to make a new world and gather revenge on the Soul Reapers over the years...until he was slayed by a young Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki. A few years have passed, as the young soul reaper spent the majority of his life on his own in the Unova Region as soon as he first discovered the new world. He lived in a small town called Nuvema Town since his debut. One day, however, led to an unexpected journey for Ichigo, as it all began in Nuvema Town.

Ichigo woke up and walked out of bed to brush his teeth. As soon as he finished brushing his teeth, he walked out of the house to check the mail. After checking the mail, he saw someone he never had a chance to talk to or even see before, his next door neighbor.

His neighbor was a woman with long blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat. She also wore a black top underneath and her outfit was finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories, she wore a large, black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. After the neighbor grabbed her purse, she looked at Ichigo and smiled directly at him, as Ichigo walked towards his neighbor for the first time.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi!" his neighbor spoke in a calm voice.

"What's up?" "I'm just about to go to Accumula Town!"

"Acummula Town? Where's that?" Ichigo asked her.

"Accumula Town is actually up ahead once you get pass Route 1. You never left Nuvema Town, have you?"

"Nope! I moved here a few days ago."

"That's interesting...and since we're considered neighbors, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Cynthia and it's very nice to meet you." Cynthia introduced herself and gently shook Ichigo's hand.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled, as Cynthia started to look at the grass with small avian-like creatures flying around and brown rodents stealing their food.

"You see those creatures roaming around the grass? These are called Pokemon! For many years, they've been spoken as friends and partners for humans of our world. Unlike normal animals, they have several powers, such as the manipulation of electricity or fire. As you can see, they can be found in the grass. However, some Pokemon can be found in caves or in the water. People have used Pokemon for various tasks from constructing buildings to exploration. In fact, I know three trainers that used to live here in Nuvema Town."

"The Trainers?" Ichigo said.

"The Pokemon Trainers are humans who take Pokemon with them on a journey. They use them in battles against Pokemon both owned by other trainers and found in the wild." Cynthia described the premise.

"So, these creatures called Pokemon can be used in many different ways?" "Exactly!"

"Now, is it possible for me to become a Pokemon Trainer?" Ichigo asked her.

Cynthia turned her face towards a large building and pointed directly at the window that revealed a Professor placing three balls on a desk.

"If you go to the Pokemon Laboratory, you can ask Professor Juniper if you can pick a Starter Pokemon. She's always looking for more research no matter what."

"Really? Thanks, Cynthia!" Ichigo said.

"You're welcome! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to Accumula Town. We'll meet again some time, okay?"

"Okay!" "Alright, I'll see you later." Cynthia left Ichigo behind with a smile, as Ichigo walked into the Pokemon Laboratory.

Professor Juniper turned around and noticed Ichigo's approach.

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" the Professor asked Ichigo.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo. I heard that you do research on creatures called Pokemon so uh... I was wondering if I can help you out." Ichigo said.

"Help me? Why, it's been years since someone was willing to help me continue my research on Pokemon. I'll tell you what! I just placed these Pokemon on my desk sealed in these balls called Poke Balls. They each contain different Pokemon so choose wisely." Professor Juniper said, as Ichigo opened each of the Poke Balls to reveal the Starter Pokemon.

On the left, there was a bipedal reptilian with slender and plant features named Snivy. In the middle, there was an orange fire pig named Tepig. And on the right, it was Oshawott, a bipedal sea otter that caught Ichigo's attention.

"Hmm...I think I'll pick this guy!" Ichigo pointed at Oshawott.

"Ichigo, are you sure that you want the Water type Pokemon named Oshawott?" Professor Juniper said, as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Very well, then I entrust you with this Oshawott. He seems to be very energetic. Now, Ichigo, before I give you any more directions for my research, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ichigo asked her.

"Listen, I want you to go to Accumula Town, where your journey will begin. I would also like you to battle some Pokemon on your way to get stronger. Once you complete the task, my assistant will guide you further."

"Will do, Professor!" Ichigo said, as he left the laboratory and began to travel through Route 1.

As soon as he took a step on the tall grass, a brown chipmunk like Pokemon began to jump into a Pokemon Battle.

"Patrat!" the chipmunk Pokemon called it's name.

"Go! Oshawott!" Ichigo sent out Oshawott to fight Patrat.

"Use Water Gun!" Ichigo shouted, as Oshawott shot Patrat by releasing a spiral of water from it's mouth.

Patrat tackled Oshawott to respond.

"Now, use Tackle!" Ichigo told Oshawott to tackle the opponent.

Oshawott charged towards Patrat and tackled it to knock Patrat unconscious. Ichigo and Oshawott, then began to proceed.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering Accumula Town, Ichigo wandered around until he was encountered by a girl with short blonde hair.

"Excuse me, are you Ichigo Kurosaki from Nuvema Town?" Bianca asked Ichigo.

"Yes!" Ichigo replied.

"Hi! My name is Bianca and I'm Professor Juniper's assistant. As you can see, Juniper and I have created a device to help you on your journey." Bianca introduced herself and gave Ichigo a red kindle-like device.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Bianca.

"This is a Pokedex! Use it to examine any Pokemon you've encounter or caught! I would also like you to have a set of Poke Balls so you can catch Wild Pokemon!" Bianca replied and gave Ichigo a set of Poke Balls.

"Thank you, Bianca!" Ichigo said.

"You're welcome! Professor Juniper is counting on you to complete her research. Good luck!" Bianca escorted her way out of Accumula Town.

Ichigo looked around the town until he saw Cynthia slowly walking into the Pokemon Center.

He rushed towards her to start a conversation right before she could enter the building.

"Hey! Cynthia!" Ichigo called her name, as Cynthia turned her face towards Ichigo and smiled instantly.

"Oh, hi Ichigo! How did things go with Professor Juniper?" Cynthia said.

"It went great! I got my Starter Pokemon and a Pokedex." Ichigo replied.

"Oshawott!" the sea otter called it's name.

"Awe! It's adorable! Your Oshawott seems to like you very much! But...it looks like he's hurt a little bit!" Cynthia noticed Oshawott's bruise from Patrat's Tackle.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked before he noticed.

"Oh my god! You're right!" Ichigo reacted.

"It must have been from that Patrat we were up against earlier!"

"We have to take Oshawott to the Pokemon Center! Come with me!" Cynthia took Ichigo to the Pokemon Center.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes! I need you to restore my Oshawott's health if that's what you're capable of!" Ichigo replied.

"Ah! Yes! Of course we can heal your Oshawott. I'll take your Oshawott for a few seconds!" the nurse grabbed Oshawott and used the machine to heal him instantly.

"Wow!" Ichigo reacted to Oshawott's quick recovery.

"Thank you for waiting! Your Pokemon is now healthy! We hope to see you again."

"You're welcome!" Ichigo left the Pokemon Center with Cynthia.

As soon as they left, Ichigo saw an audience glaring at a mysterious man.

"Hey!" Ichigo said to the stranger."What's everyone looking at?"

"He's back!" the stranger replied and pointed towards a man, as Ichigo started to listen to the speech.

"Citizens of Unova! As you know, I am Ghetsis!" the mysterious man revealed himself. "Ghetsis of Team Plasma! I have come back to realize that I'm still concerned about the Pokemon!"'

"What?" Ichigo reacted.

"We humans have lived together with Pokemon. We require things from each other, and consider some partners...All would seem to think this is the case, in fact. Yet, is it really true? We humans all entertain only that same thought...Has there never been the consideration that it might not be? Trainers order Pokemon to do whatever they please...They work them hard under the guise of being partners...What if that were to be prevented by someone to clearly divide them? Don't you see, everyone? Pokemon are creatures whose sheer potential is limited by humans. We are beings who feel they must study many great things. But what should we humans do to be ambassador to the oppressed Pokemon?" Ghetsis said to his confused audience.

"We must liberate Pokemon once again! And once we do, humans and Pokemon will stand as equals! And we must take care of the aggressive ones! This time, there can be no mistakes! This concludes my new speech! Thank you all for your attention!"

After Ghetsis finished his speech, the organization left the town.

"Why is he doing this all over again?" the old man reacted to the speech before his fake teeth fell off.

"Damn! Liberating Pokemon?" Ichigo said. "That sounds like insanity!"

"Oshawott!" the sea otter echoed.

"Your Oshawott! It has spoken!" a calm voice echoed, as Ichigo turned his face towards a tall man.

"What the heck? Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo asked the tall man.

"Pleased to meet you, my friend! My name is N! And I see that you're working on a Pokedex! I also know that look on your face. You remind me of a young trainer who saved me many years ago from that evil Ghetsis! What is your name?" N introduced himself to Ichigo.

"My name is Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo? I never heard such a cool name!" N turned his face towards Cynthia.

"Hey! I know you! You're the Sinnoh League Champion who recently won the Pokemon World Tournament Championship at Driftveil City! Your name is Cynthia, right?"

"Yep! That's me!" Cynthia smiled.

"So! Are you two going to travel together? Striaton City is up ahead if you two go pass Route 2! I'll be wishing you two luck on your research!" N said, as he walked away from the two trainers.

Cynthia looked at Ichigo with another smile on her face.

"Ichigo, remember when I told you that Pokemon Trainers set off on the journey with their Pokemon earlier?" Cynthia asked Ichigo.

"Yeah!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, Pokemon Trainers not only travel the region and battle others but they take on the Gym Leaders and gather Gym Badges to enter the Pokemon League. I believe you have potential to battle the eight Gym Leaders during your quest to complete the Pokedex since your Oshawott already likes you."

"So you're saying that if I take this challenge, I can encounter more Pokemon and get stronger?"

"Absolutely! You know, when I was a child, I helped Professor Rowan with the Pokedex and took on the Pokemon League. This was back when I lived in the Sinnoh Region."

"You know the Sinnoh Region?" Ichigo asked her.

"I love Sinnoh. It's where I grew up after all those years." Cynthia replied.

"Sinnoh was my second choice before I decided to move to Unova.. all the way from Karakura Town." Ichigo said.

"Where's Karakura Town located?"

"Um...long story! But the shorter version would be from another dimension!" Ichigo replied.

"Wow! That's...amazing!" Cynthia reacted, as Ichigo felt shocked.

"You believe me?" he asked her.

"It's the truth!" Cynthia replied, as they started to walk to the next route together. At that moment, Ichigo wanted to take on the challenge with motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to Striaton City, Ichigo and Cynthia stepped on the grass in Route 2.

In the grass, there were two gray pigeons in the grass called Pidoves. "Ichigo! Come here!" Cynthia called the beginner, as Ichigo rushed towards the grass to talk to Cynthia.

"Did you want to catch a Pokemon before going to the city?" Cynthia asked him.

"Uh...I'm not sure! Aren't most of them pushovers?" Ichigo said.

Cynthia giggled. "Not necessary! If you train a Wild Pokemon that you captured long enough, it should be able to get as much experience as your Oshawott. Here, I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon!" Cynthia looked at the Pidove. "Come here, Pidove!" Cynthia tried to get the wild Pidove attention.

"Pi!" Pidove tried to call it's name.

"Alright, Garchomp! Battle Dance!" Cynthia sent out a large bipedal draconian Pokemon to battle Pidove.

"Gar!" Garchomp roared, as the wild Pidove stared at the the dragon.

"Go! Garchomp! False Swipe!" Cynthia said, as Garchomp roared and gave Pidove a small scratch that dealt a lot of damage.

Pidove began to respond by tackling Garchomp. Despite the tackle, Garchomp was still standing. The wild Pidove, terrified of Garchomp's durability, was then sealed inside Cynthia's Poke Ball.

"Ta-da!" Cynthia said after she caught the wild Pidove

"You see? I weakened the Wild Pokemon's HP before I threw a Poke Ball at it. Sometimes it'll work better if you paralyze it or put it to sleep then lower the opponent's HP at the same time." Cynthia gave Ichigo a Poke Ball. "Now it's your turn!" "Uh...Okay!" Ichigo said, as he stared at the second Pidove.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun as soon as you enter the battle!" Ichigo sent out Oshawott, who releases another spiral of water at Pidove.

"Pi!" Pidove tackled Oshawott.

Ichigo, then grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it at the Pidove to capture it.

"Awesome! I caught Pidove!" Ichigo reacted, as he picked up the Poke Ball and walked towards Cynthia.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Cynthia asked Ichigo.

"Ready when you are!" Ichigo said during their travel to Striaton City.

Upon entering Striaton City, Ichigo and Cynthia saw two trainers having a conversation.

One of the trainers was a tall, charming, skinny teenager with light green hair, while the other trainer had pale brown hair with a red & white cap, had gray eyes, wore a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, yellow backpack, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes.

"Hi Cilan!" Cynthia said to the green haired teenager.

"Hey, Cynthia!" Cilan smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I just finished talking to my old friend here!" Cilan replied before he looked at Ichigo.

"Oh! Who do we have here?"

"Cilan, this is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Cynthia introduced Cilan to her partner.

"Hi Ichigo! It's very nice to meet you!" Cilan shook hands with Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you too, Cilan!" Ichigo said, as the other trainer revealed himself.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki from Nuvema Town? Nuvema Town is where my friend, Hilbert used to live."

"Hilbert? Isn't he a myth?" Ichigo asked the trainer.

"I don't know what happened to him but I did hear rumors that he isn't around anymore."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the trainer.

"My name...is Red! I came from Pallet Town at Kanto to visit Unova for a few days. You know? I would encourage you to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament so we can battle one day. But right before that, I want you to take on the Gym Challenge to prepare yourself in the future." Red said. "Good luck!" Red left the city in silence, as Cilan looked at Ichigo.

"So as you can see, I'm one of the Gym Leaders of the Unova Region...and I see that Oshawott was your choice. It won't do you any good unless you train at the Dreamyard. I'll be waiting!" Cilan walked into the gym to wait for Ichigo, who stared at his Pokemon and their statistics in order to see if he was ready to battle or not.


	4. Chapter 4

After Ichigo checked his Pokemon, he felt ready to challenge Cilan for the upcoming Gym Battle. Ichigo turned his face towards Cynthia and smiled.

"So, you're going to challenge Cilan for the Gym Badge?" Cynthia asked him.

"If I'm going to get stronger and collect Pokedex data, then yes! And don't worry, I will beat him!" Ichigo replied.

"Good luck, Ichigo! I'll be waiting for you right here!" Cynthia said to the confident Ichigo.

As Ichigo entered the Gym, Cilan stood at the end of the battlefield with a Poke Ball on his hand.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym, Ichigo!" Cilan said. "I've been expecting you to come here as soon as possible! So, um, if you're okay with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being your opponent!"

"Is that so?" Ichigo said, as he grabbed his Poke Ball. "In that case, I'll do everything in my power to defeat you. Go, Oshawott!" Ichigo sent out Oshawott to battle Cilan.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott said.

"Very well then! Come on, Lillipup!" Cilan threw his Poke Ball to send out a light brown canine like creature named Lillipup.

"Pup! Pup!" Lillipup barked.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!" Ichigo said, as Oshawott tackled Lillipup to start the intense battle.

"Lillipup, use Bite!" Lillipup bit Oshawott with his small teeth.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip!" Ichigo said, as Oshawott wagged his tail to lower Lillipup's defense.

"Lillipup, hit it with another Bite!" Cilan shouted before Oshawott dodged Lillipup's attack to astonish Cilan.

"Water Gun!" Ichigo said, as Oshawott shot water at Lillipup's face to defeat it.

"No! Lillipup!" Cilan reacted, as he started to grab his last Poke Ball.

"Alright, since my Lillipup has fainted, this Pokemon will avenge it! Go! Pansage!" Cilan sent out a green monkey.

"Pansage!" the monkey called it's name.

"What? A Pansage?" Ichigo reacted.

"You heard that right! Pansage, a Grass Type Pokemon. My Lillipup was just a normal type so don't expect this bad boy to be a pushover! Pansage, use Work Up!" Cilan said, as Pansage became surrounded in red aura, boosting it's attack powers.

"Tail Whip!" Ichigo said right before Oshawott wagged it's tail to lower Pansage's defense.

"Alright! Pansage, use Vine Whip!" Cilan said, as vines came out of Pansage's body to hit Oshawott hard.

"Oshawott!" Ichigo called his Pokemon's name.

"As you see, my Pansage's Grass type attacks are super effective against your Oshawott. You have lost, Ichigo." Cilan said to Ichigo.

Suddenly, Oshawott slowly began to stand up once again.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo smiled, as Oshawott became surrounded in blue aura.

"What?" Cilan reacted.

All of the sudden, Oshawott grabbed the shell off of it's belly and began to rush towards Pansage.

"Pansage, Vine Whip!" Cilan said, as Pansage began to grow vines out of his body again. Oshawott, however, grabbed the vine to pull Pansage closer and slice it with it's shell to knock out Pansage.

Cilan was stunned instantly. "N-No way! What was that?" Cilan reacted.

"Razor Shell!" Ichigo replied.

"Y-You really are strong. I feel like my two brothers can't even defeat you. Here, take the Trio Badge, one of the official Gym Badges of the Unova Region." Cilan gave Ichigo the Gym Badge.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said.

"Just remember! The fundamentals of Pokemon battling are type matchups! They're important!" Cilan said.

"Thanks, I learned a lot from you today! Take care, Cilan!" Ichigo left the Gym.

After Ichigo left the Gym, Cynthia turned her face towards Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo!" Cynthia smiled.

"Hey! I, uh, got my first Gym Badge!" Ichigo revealed the Trio Badge.

"I see! So you must have beaten Cilan on your first try!" Cynthia said.

"Ichigo!" a voice echoed, causing Ichigo to look around until he saw a small crowd of people, rushing towards him

"Huh?" Ichigo reacted.

"Ichigo!" a woman leaped towards Ichigo to give him a hug.

"Ah! O-Orihime? What are you d-"

"Oh, Ichigo! I'm so glad I get to see your face again! I missed you so much!" Orihime cried.

"Okay! Okay, Orihime! That's enough for now!" Ichigo said, as Orihime stopped hugging him. "How did each of you get here?" Ichigo asked his friends.

"Kisuke Urahara told us that you lived in the Unova Region so he opened the Garganta for us to enter the region! Isn't that cool?" Yachiru replied.

"Hey! Ichigo, who's your friend that's standing right next to you?" a tall shinigami with an eye-patch asked Ichigo.

"Kenpachi, this is my friend, Cynthia! Cynthia, these are my friends from Karakura Town and the Soul Society!" Ichigo introduced Cynthia to each of his friends.

"Hello!" Cynthia said right before an explosion occurred.

"Muunna!" a Pokemon cried, while it was being chased after a grunt from a familiar organization.


	5. Chapter 5

While Munna was still being chased by one of the grunts of Team Plasma, Ichigo saw them enter the Dreamyard. Ichigo looked at the female black haired soul reaper.

"Rukia! Make sure everyone is safe in Striaton City! Cynthia and I are going to the Dreamyard to save the Pokemon!" Ichigo told Rukia.

"We'll do everything we can, Ichigo!" Rukia said, as Ichigo left with Cynthia. "Be careful!" Rukia smiled.

As Ichigo and Cynthia entered the Dreamyard, they looked around until they heard Munna's soft cry.

"Munna!" Ichigo called the Pokemon's name, as he rushed towards it until he saw the Grunt grab Munna aggressively.

"I finally got you, Munna! Now, cough up the Dream Mist!" the grunt shouted.

"Wait a minute, who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked the Grunt.

"Who am I? I'm a member of Team Plasma, and we're fighting anytime anywhere to liberate Pokemon from those abusive and moronic humans! What I'm trying to do is produce some Dream Mist with that Munna, a Pokemon that can show dreams that influence anyone!" the Grunt replied.

"Munna!" Munna cried.

"Hey! Cough up that Dream Mist!" the Grunt kicked Munna.

"You're kicking that poor Pokemon just so it'll give you Dream Mist? That's terrible! I love Pokemon and you have no right to hurt them!" Cynthia said.

"You're a sick hypocrite!" Ichigo said to the Grunt.

"Shut up, you fools! We're fighting to make Pokemon free, unlike both of you! I'll fight you and snatch them away...to liberty! Let me...save your Pokemon! Go! Patrat!" the Grunt sent out his Pokemon to fight Ichigo.

"Alright! Oshawott, let's go!" Ichigo sent out Oshawott.

"Patrat, use Leer!" the Grunt said, as Patrat began to glare at Oshawott with it's glowing red eyes.

"Oshawott, go for a Razor Shell!" Ichigo said.

"Oshawott!" the Pokemon said and rushed towards Patrat and to slice it with it's shell and instantly knock out Patrat.

"Impossible!" the Grunt reacted.

"Well, you got cocky since you were abusing the Munna!" Ichigo told the frustrated Grunt.

"Unbelievable! I lost and I couldn't even collect the Dream Mist all because of you! It's all your fault! And since you're the one who spoiled my plan, you're on our hit-list! Now I'll be reporting this incident to Ghetsis!" the Grunt left the Dreamyard.

Suddenly, a Pokemon appeared and grabbed Munna.

"Mush!" Musharna cried.

"Hey! Look! That's a Musharna, an evolved form of Munna!" Cynthia told Ichigo.

"Pokemon can...evolve?" Ichigo said.

As Ichigo and Cynthia were walking back to Striaton City, they continued to talk about evolution.

"When a Pokemon gets strong enough, they usually evolve! They do, however, evolve in different methods. For example, Munna evolves into Musharna with a Moon Stone." Cynthia said to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Come here!" Renji called Ichigo.

"What? Renji?" Ichigo rushed towards Renji Abarai.

"We found someone that can tell us about what's going on with that Team Plasma organization!" Renji looked at the Grunt. "Alright, tell us again about Team Plasma. But before you do that, introduce yourself!"

The grunt exhaled.

"Alright, who are you? What do you know about Team Plasma?" Ichigo asked him. "ANSWER ME!"

"My name is Arroyo! I've been a member of Team Plasma since I despised the Pokemon! Team Plasma's ultimate goal is to liberate the Pokemon from other trainers so our leader, Ghetsis, can rule the world." the grunt told Ichigo.

"Rule the world? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked him.

"Seriously, no! I am not kidding! You see? Team Plasma is-" Arroyo said, as he was stabbed by Kenpachi's Zanpakuto.

"That's all we need to know!" Kenpachi smiled.

"K-Kenpachi! Why did you-"

"Hey! I got sick and tired of hearing his voice so I did myself a favor!" Kenpachi replied.

"Whatever!" Ichigo said, as he stood up.

"Okay! Where to next?" Ichigo asked Cynthia.

"Nacrene City is where the next Pokemon Gym is! Are you ready to go, Ichigo?" Cynthia said.

"I think so!" Ichigo replied.

"Bye, Ichigo!" Orihime said after Ichigo left the city with Cynthia.

Upon Ichigo and Cynthia's departure from Striaton City, a mysterious tall man lurked at the heroes. He had a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones with long black hair that reached to his lower back, and reddish brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He wore a white double breasted trench coat with a symbol in the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, trousers, and trench boots. Over that attire, he also wore a black cloak.

"You'll get what's coming to you as soon as possible, Ichigo!" the tall man said as he kept watching. "As part of my revenge!"


	6. Best Wishes

As Ichigo and Cynthia traveled across Route 3, they felt determined to reach Nacrene City until Ichigo was exhausted from the journey. The selfless Cynthia looked at Ichigo and sat next to him.

"Damn!" Ichigo said before Cynthia gently touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked him.

"Yeah! I'm fine! It's just that I feel cold and tired." Ichigo yawned.

"Here!" Cynthia grabbed one of her trench coats from her purse and gave it to Ichigo.

"Thank you, Cynthia!" Ichigo said.

"You're welcome!" Cynthia smiled. "This...trench coat is soft!" Ichigo praised the trench coat. "So, Ichigo! Before you moved to the Unova Region, what did you do for a living? What was your life like in Karakura Town?" Cynthia asked him.

"Oh boy!" Ichigo paused. "Where do I begin with my life? You know? For as long as I can remember, I had a power to see ghosts. Not just ghosts...but the Soul Reapers from the Soul Society! The Soul Society is where the Soul Reapers live and where most souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the human world. In Karakura Town, my life was ordinary until I stumbled upon Rukia, a Soul Reaper who saved my life from an evil spirit called a hollow. She even gave me a power to become a...Substitute Soul Reaper!" Ichigo smiled. "What do you do personally?"

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I was always curious about the myths of the Legendary Pokemon from every region. I would always travel across the land and learn about the Pokemon, even the ones owned by many other trainers, including you as an example." Cynthia replied, as Ichigo blushed.

"Wow! Your life must have been great!" Ichigo said. "I wish my family and I lived in this dimension since I was born. So that my mother would be safe!"

"What happened to her?" Cynthia asked. Ichigo exhaled and looked at Cynthia. As Ichigo was explaining, his eyes were watering slowly.

"She died! She died when I was a little boy! She died because her Quincy powers were stolen!" Ichigo replied. "The Quincies were one of the Soul Society's biggest enemies! Despite this, my mother was different from the others. I loved my mother so much that every time I saw her, I smiled and spent time with her!" Ichigo cried, as Cynthia began to hold Ichigo's hand gently to calm him down.

"Your mother may be dead, but you're still a wonderful person in the inside and the outside. I see it in you.. and I see your mother too!" Cynthia said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked his partner.

"In your heart!" she replied.

Ichigo stared at his heart then looked at Cynthia once more.

"Come here." Cynthia and Ichigo shared a hug.

As the hug continued, Ichigo and Cynthia began to cuddle and fall asleep until dawn.

After waking up, Ichigo and Cynthia traveled to Nacrene City in order to find the Pokemon Gym. Upon their arrival, N was standing in front of a museum, waiting for Ichigo to notice him.

"You came..." N said to Ichigo.

"The Gym is inside the Museum! But first, I want to show you two something." N said, as he escorted Ichigo and Cynthia into the museum.

Inside the museum, there were historical treasures, including a statue that resembled the Legendary Pokemon that was white-colored, bipedal creature with draconic, avian and mammalian traits. There was a long, voluminous wispy mane streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outwards from its head. The top of this mane was adorned with two protrusions which resemble ears. It's face was fringed with spiky features, and it had small, pointed extension below the chin. Its eyes had blue irises and black pupils. It also had a long and slender neck, with a fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two grey, glass-like neck-bands. Its arms resembled wings, sporting four claws that resembled hands on the leading edge. There were plates at the back of it's hands that sported a similar color to its neck rings. It's feathered or furry feature were on its chest, with a lower portion protruding outwards to the point. Long feather-like protrusions jutted out of its thighs. On its feet were large gray claws (three at the front and one positioned at the back, resembling high heels.) It's tail was a mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands, similar to the ones around its neck.

"This is Nacrene Museum's newest treasure, the statue of the Legendary Pokemon that I once desired, Reshiram!" N told Ichigo and Cynthia. "The statue was discovered in Parfum Palace, located in the Kalos Region."

"So that's Reshiram?" Ichigo asked N.

"Yes! As you can tell, Reshiram looks like a very powerful Pokemon. It's so strong that it can scorch the world with fire. However, it helps trainers who want to build the truth. You see? It's powers are unbelievable." N said, as he walked away from the heroes.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked N.

"I'm going to find the Light Stone. I'll see you later" N replied.

"Wow, this legendary Pokemon must have had a long history like the Legendary Pokemon of the Sinnoh Region." Cynthia said after she read the description of Reshiram.

"So, you guys like my new statue?" Lenora said to Ichigo and Cynthia.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked Lenora.

"My name is Lenora and I happen to be the Gym Leader of this city. I asked you if you liked my statue!"

"Oh yeah! We love it!" Ichigo replied.

"It's honestly amazing!" Cynthia reviewed the statue.

"Why, thank you, Cynthia! And I almost forgot to ask! Who is your friend here?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm here to take on the Gym Challenge!" Ichigo replied.

"Oh! So you wish to battle me? I'm very sorry to keep you waiting. Come with me!" Lenora led Ichigo to the Gym arena. Ichigo and Lenora stood across from each other, face-to-face.

"Welcome! As you know, the director of the Nacrene Museum and the Nacrene Gym's Leader is me! Lenora! Alright, challenger, I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokemon you've so lovingly raised! Go! Herdier!" Lenora sent out an evolved form of Lillipup to enter the battle.

"Herd!" the Pokemon barked.

"A Herdier, huh? Alright, go Oshawott!" Ichigo threw his Poke Ball to send out Oshawott.

Suddenly, Herdier glared at Oshawott to lower it's Attack without Ichigo noticing.

"Alright, Ichigo! Attack whenever you feel like it!" Lenora gave Ichigo a headstart.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ichigo shouted, as Oshawott attacked Herdier with it's sharp shell.

Despite Oshawott landed the hit, Herdier barely took any damage.

"What?" Ichigo reacted.

"Is that it? Is that really all you have? I'm disappointed. Now Herdier, use Take Down!" Lenora said, as Herdier instantly knocked out Ichigo's Oshawott by charging at it and slamming against it with great force.

"Oshawott!" Ichigo said, as he grabbed a Poke Ball to send out Pidove.

"Herdier, execute with a Bite!" Lenora shouted before Pidove was then bitten by Herdier.

"Follow that up with Retaliate!" Lenora said, as Herdier delivered a powerful tackle to knock out Pidove.

"No way!" Ichigo reacted.

"Hmm...you lost? Well, you still have a lot to learn, kid! You should come up with a way to counter my Normal Types! Now I believe you owe me 2400 Pokemon dollars!" Lenora said.

Ichigo sighed, gave Lenora his money, and left the Gym to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.


	7. Payback

After Ichigo healed his fainted Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Ichigo stared at his two Poke Balls, looking down in the dumps.

"This doesn't make any sense! My Pokemon were weak as soon as Herdier entered the battle. Oshawott used that Razor Shell with full force and yet it had no effect! What does it mean? Are Lenora's Pokemon stronger than mine or do my Pokemon just plain suck? Dammit!" Ichigo showed his frustration.

"You fought Lenora?" an Ace Trainer said, as Ichigo looked at the Ace Trainer awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah! How did you know?" Ichigo replied.

"As soon as you mentioned her name, I knew that you were suffering from defeat! I fought Lenora once, you know? She was a strong trainer but a complete joke when I used a specific Pokemon that had a type advantage against her."

"There's a type that can beat Normal types, where?" Ichigo asked the Ace Trainer.

"In the western part of Nacrene City, there's a patch of grass that's near the Pinwheel Forest! Step in the patch of grass and you'll most likely encounter a Fighting type Pokemon. Fighting moves can make Normal type Pokemon look bad. However, it's going to take more than at least one fighting type to take down Lenora's last Pokemon! That's all I can tell you!"

"Hey! It's cool! I completely understood your logic!" Ichigo said, as he left the Pokemon Center and traveled to the western part of Nacrene City to find a patch of grass.

Coincidentally, Cynthia was standing in front of the grass, looking around until she saw her partner.

"Ah! There you are! I was looking for you earlier! I heard that you lost so I thought you came here to train your Pokemon." Cynthia found Ichigo,

"That's what I was about to do! Oh, and Cynthia, did you see any Fighting type Pokemon roaming around?"

"You know? I thought I saw one somewhere! Did you want to look for it so you can catch it?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah! I want to give the Gym Leader some friendly payback!" Ichigo replied.

"Timburr!" a gray bipedal Pokémon called it's name. Ichigo turned around and saw the wild Timburr.

"There it is, Ichigo!" Cynthia pointed at Timburr.

"A Timburr? Alright, I hope I can catch it! Oshawott, weaken it with Water Gun!" Ichigo sent out Oshawott to use Water Gun at the wild Pokemon.

"Tim...burr!" the wild Pokemon swiped it's leg to trip Oshawott, dealing a lot of damage.

"Whoa!" Ichigo reacted before he grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go! Poke Ball!" Ichigo threw the Poke Ball in an attempt capture Timburr.

Suddenly, Timburr escaped from the Poke Ball despite the ball shook three times.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ichigo said, as Timburr began to brace itself for an attack.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!"

"Osh!" Oshawott tackled Timburr against the ground.

"Alright! Let's throw him in our group!" Ichigo threw another Poke Ball at Timburr to seal him inside.

Unlike his first attempt, Timburr was finally captured by Ichigo.

Cynthia then walked towards Ichigo and looked at Oshawott.

"Wow! Your Oshawott has been improving ever since you got that Gym Badge from Cilan! I'm very impressed!" Cynthia praised Ichigo's Oshawott and grabbed an item off the ground.

"And I saw Timburr drop this as soon as you encountered him! It looks like a TM!" Cynthia gave Ichigo a disc-like object.

"What's a TM?" Ichigo asked Cynthia.

"A TM is an item that is used to teach a Pokemon a move. The TM I just gave you contains Bulk Up! It allows the user to increase it's physical attack and physical defense! I think it'll help you against Lenora!" Cynthia replied.

"Hmm...it looks like Timburr is the only one capable of learning that move!" Ichigo said. "Wait! If Timburr used it's leg to hurt my Oshawott earlier, then that means...it used a physical attack!" Ichigo looked at Timburr's Poke Ball and sent it out.

"Burr!" Timburr looked at Ichigo.

"Listen carefully, Timburr! I want you to learn how to use Bulk Up in battle! However, you must forget how to use Leer since you're going to increase your physical strength anyway! Are you ready?" Ichigo said.

"Timburr!" the Pokemon said.

"Alright, use Bulk Up!"

The fighting type Pokemon, then dropped the wooden block that it carried and flexed it's muscles to surround itself in magenta aura until it stopped.

Ichigo grabbed Timburr's Poke Ball and pointed it towards the Pokemon.

"Good job, Timburr!" Ichigo converted Timburr back to energy and sending it back to the Poke Ball by pressing the button.

Ichigo turned his face towards the Museum with a fierce look on his face. "Alright, Lenora! I'm coming for you!" Ichigo then looked at Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Stay here until I come back unless something bad happens!" Ichigo said, as Cynthia nodded her head.

After Ichigo entered the Museum, he healed his Timburr with a Potion.

Upon his arrival at Lenora's battlefield, Ichigo encountered the Gym Leader once again.

"So, you decided to show up again?" Lenora said.

"Yeah! And on top of that, I'm going to give you a friendly payback after our last battle. Cynthia told me that my Pokemon have improved." Ichigo told Lenora.

"Is that so? Well then prove it during our rematch! I'm looking forward to seeing how much you've learned after the battle. Go! Herdier!" Lenora sent out Herdier.

"Her!" Herdier barked.

"Same Pokemon, huh? Well, let's see how you like it with this! Timburr, I choose you!" Ichigo sent out his new buffed Pokemon to enter the battle.

"You have a new Pokemon? And I see that your Pokemon's level is as high as my Herdier! Alright! Herdier, use Bite!" Lenora said, as Herdier began to rush towards Timburr.

"Timburr, use Bulk Up!" Ichigo shouted.

"Tim!" Timburr flexed it's muscles to increase it's Attack and Defense, causing Herdier to deal less damage.

"Now, use Low Sweep!" Timburr swiped it's leg to trip Herdier and knock it out instantly.

"I'm impressed! That strategy was pretty damn good! But no matter how grim this situation is, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy! I choose this Pokemon, Watchog!" Lenora sent out her last Pokemon.

"Watchog!" an upright meerkat-like Pokemon with large cheeks said it's name.

"Watchog! Put your opponent to sleep with Hypnosis!" Lenora smiled, as Watchog began to hypnotize Timburr.

"No!" Ichigo cried after seeing his Timburr fell asleep.

"Now, hit it with Retaliate!" Watchog rushed towards the sleeping Timburr and tackled it harder than ever.

Timburr, then fainted!

"This can't be happening! Watchog's Retaliate was a lot stronger than her first Pokemon! What sense does that make?" Ichigo thought to himself.

"You look surprised! That attack I just used was called Retaliate, an attack that gets stronger after the user's ally has fainted!" Lenora told Ichigo.

Ichigo then looked at his Oshawott.

"You ready, Oshawott?" Ichigo asked Oshawott before it entered the battlefield.

"Oshawott!" the Pokemon said.

"Watchog, Crunch!" Lenora shouted, as Watchog tried to bite Oshawott.

"Dodge it!" Ichigo told Oshawott.

Lenora gasped after she saw Oshawott dodge the attack.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ichigo said, as Oshawott grabbed it's shell to attack Watchog.

Suddenly, Watchog's defense began to decrease after taking the hit.

"What?" Lenora reacted. "Watchog, use Retaliate!"

Watchog once again delivered the powerful attack against Oshawott.

After Oshawott took a hit, he landed against the ground.

"Oshawott!" Ichigo called his Pokemon.

While Oshawott was injured, he slowly began to change.

Ichigo and Lenora both gasped, as Oshawott grew taller, small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes, and it had scalchops on it's thighs.

"Dewott!" the evolved Pokemon cried.

"Your Pokemon! It evolved into Dewott!" Lenora said to Ichigo.

"Dewott?" Ichigo called his Pokemon's name.

"Wott!" the Pokemon smiled.

"Alright! Let's finish her off! Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Ichigo said, as Dewott grabbed one of it's scalchops from his thigh and defeated Watchog with a single blow.

"Way to go, Dewott!" Ichigo said to his Pokemon.

"I-I can't believe it! I-I lost! But you know? You were the better trainer at this time around! Here, take the Basic Badge!" Lenora gave Ichigo the Gym Badge.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said before he heard the door open.

Suddenly, Cynthia rushed into the battlefield and encountered Ichigo and Lenora.

"Ichigo, Lenora, we got a problem!" Cynthia said.

"What's going on? Ichigo, come with us!" Lenora said, as Ichigo and the others left the battlefield and noticed one of the treasures was theft.


	8. The Spiritual Awakening

As Ichigo, Cynthia, and Lenora noticed one of the treasures was being intercepted by the Grunts of Team Plasma, Lenora tried to stop the villains.

"Hold it right there, Team Plasma!" Lenora shouted.

"It's been a long time, Gym Leader...so now we're going to take this museum's Dragon Skull for our cause of liberating Pokemon." the Grunt said.

"You won't get away! Besides, Ichigo here will defeat all of you!"

"Not this time! Elgyem, Flash!" the grunt said, as his Pokemon's body grew bright.

"My eyes!" Ichigo's eyes began to squint, along with Cynthia and Lenora, as the Grunts escaped with the Dragon Skull. After their eyes stopped squinting, they noticed that Team Plasma was gone.

"What happened? Where's Team Plasma?" Ichigo asked.

"They escaped!" Lenora's husband said. "W-We must go after them!"

Suddenly, a young man, with green eyes and brown, curled hair entered the museum to talk to Lenora.

"Hey, Lenora!" the young man spoke to the Gym Leader.

"Look! Ichigo, it's Castelia City Gym Leader, Burgh!" Lenora introduced Ichigo to the young man.

"...Um! Is it me, or is there something wrong? Could there have been some kind of trouble, by any chance? By Team Plasma?" Burgh asked Lenora.

"You bet there is! Team Plasma has intercepted my Dragon Skull!" Lenora replied, as Uryu and Orihime walked in.

"Did everyone just gather around as if something serious happened?" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo, is everything okay?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"What's this?" Lenora looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, are these two your friends?"

"Yes! The orange haired girl is Orihime and the dude with the glasses is named Uryu!" Ichigo replied.

"Orihime...and Uryu...alright, I'm assuming that you two are here to help. Okay, then we'll split up! I will go this way! Orihime and Uryu will watch the museum for me! And Ichigo and Cynthia will go search Pinwheel Forest with Burgh! Burgh, you lead the way for these two trainers! I'm beggin' you all!" Lenora rushed her way out of the Museum. Burgh then looked at Ichigo.

"So, you're Ichigo, then?" Burgh said. "Well, should we head out?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo replied.

"Very well, then let's go kick those Plasma Butts!" Burgh, Ichigo, and Cynthia then headed straight towards Pinwheel Forest.

"There are two different ways out of the forest. The path straight through, and the path that goes through the forest. If we take both ways, we should catch up to them. Even if they're not there, we'll make sure to shut up the exits so they can't run." Burgh looked at one of the paths."Will you two search this route to see if there are any Plasma grunts hiding?"

"Of course, Burgh!" Cynthia said, as the two trainers started walking together.

As they explored the forest, the Team Plasma grunts were talking to a mysterious man.

"So you're Team Plasma of the Unova Region? An organization that wants to liberate Pokemon from their trainers? Tell me! Where can I find the Soul Reaper?" the mysterious man asked.

"A Soul Reaper? What an odd thing to say!" one of the grunts replied. "You see? We only fight Pokemon Trainers who refuse to give us their Pokemon!"

"Sir, who was the last Pokemon trainer that gave you a hard time?" he asked the grunt.

"Uh...well, there's this one Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town! His name is Ichigo!" the grunt replied.

As they continued having a conversation, Cynthia began to stalk them to figure out their evil deems.

"Yeah! Ichigo is in the forest, trying to steal our Dragon Skull!" the female grunt said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I can introduce myself. I am the Emperor of the Wandenreich, Yhwach! I've come back to give him a taste of pain that I have once endured!" the mysterious man introduced himself.

"Wait! So, you're here to kill Ichigo? That's amazing! How would you like to join Team Plasma as Ghetsis' successor?"

"I can care less about your organization! Besides, I can take care of Ichigo all by myself! Even without Pokemon!" Yhwach rejected Team Plasma.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" the grunt said, as Yhwach grabbed his Reishi Sword to release a physical force around him.

While Yhwach's Spiritual Pressure paralyzed Team Plasma, Cynthia fell on her knees. Yhwach then sliced one of the grunts in half with his Reishi Sword to overwhelm Team Plasma.

After the Emperor of the Wandenreich placed his sword back on his sheath, he walked away from Team Plasma.

"By the time I kill Ichigo, Unova will be next to annihilate!" Yhwach said to himself.

As soon as Cynthia heard Yhwach finish his sentence, she rushed her way to look for Ichigo and warn him about Yhwach.

Meanwhile, Ichigo defeated the last Team Plasma grunt, who exhaled upon defeat.

"...Alright, you can have your stupid skull back!" the grunt passed the dragon skull to Ichigo.

" It was completely useless since it had nothing to do with the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom! That's right, there's Reshiram and Zekrom. A traitor named N is looking for Reshiram, while our loyal Ghetsis is looking for Zekrom!"

Suddenly, a man with a dark purple colored uniform appeared and slowly walked towards the defeated grunt.

"Are you alright?" the man asked the grunt.

"Zinzolin, you made it! This is the Pokemon Trainer who has beaten us not once but twice, Ichigo Kurosaki!" the grunt told the sage.

"Ah! The famous Ichigo Kurosaki? I've heard so much about you after that incident at the Dreamyard! So you refuse to give your Pokemon away and save it's life?! That is unacceptable!" Zinzolin said to Ichigo.

"Who are you supposed to be? An unethical jackass?" Ichigo asked the sage.

"Fool, I am one of the Sages of Team Plasma, Zinzolin! Ghetsis is using his eloquence to convince people to release their Pokemon! The rest of us Sages order Team Plasma to steal Pokemon! With that being said, the sages are a hundred times stronger than the grunts. Now Ichigo, you have interfered our plans for the last time! So if we see your irritating face again, you will not get away with this!" Zinzolin revealed himself and left with the remaining members of Team Plasma, as Lenora then encountered Ichigo.

"Ichigo, is that the Dragon Skull you managed to get back?" Lenora said, as Ichigo handed over the Dragon Skull to Lenora.

"I'm truly grateful, Ichigo! A Trainer like you will surely make any Pokemon around happy. Here, take my old Dusk Stone. There are some Pokemon that will evolve if you use it on them. I'm going back to the Museum! Be careful!" Lenora said before she walled back to the Museum.

"Ichigo!" Cynthia rushed towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, something terrible just happened!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Cynthia.

"I saw a strange man wearing a white double breasted trench coat and he had a big sword that created a physical force!" Cynthia told Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I saw him talking to Team Plasma! But what's worse? He's trying to kill you! That man even called himself an Emperor!" Cynthia tried to described what happened.

"An Emperor?" Ichigo turned around and saw the Grunt's head laying on the ground.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that he resurrected himself back to life!" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked Ichigo.

"A long time ago, when I was a Soul Reaper, I saved the Soul Society by killing the one who stole my mother's powers. The Emperor goes by the name, Yhwach!" Ichigo replied.

"So he's the one responsible for your mother's death?"

"Yes!" Ichigo nodded his head. "But I don't understand this! I thought I killed Yhwach years ago! Cynthia, are you positive that Yhwach is still out there trying to kill me?"

"I'm very positive!" Cynthia said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ichigo and Cynthia walked out of Pinwheel Forest to enter the Skyarrow Bridge.

Ichigo, then stopped at the middle of the bridge to give Cynthia attention.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Cynthia asked him.

"Cynthia, before we go to the next city! There's something I want to show you!" Ichigo said. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment! So Cynthia, let me show you my real power!" Ichigo began to point his two palms in a straight direction, as he created a fast and powerful physical force.

During the transformation, Ichigo's uniform changed into a black uniform with under clothing, small sleeves, trousers, white socks, and sandals. Ichigo then carried a sword that resembled an oversized khyber knife! At that moment, Cynthia was stunned by Ichigo's ability to gather his Soul Reaper powers.

"Wow! So this is what you look like as a Soul Reaper?" Cynthia asked Ichigo.

"Yes! As you can see, I'm wearing a Shihakuso and carrying my Zanpakuto! The Zanpaktuos are the swords that Soul Reapers use to slay anything. My Zanpakuto is called Zangetsu!" Ichigo then placed his Zanpakuto back in his sheath.

"Are you going to stay in that form? You look so cool as a Soul Reaper!"

"If what you said is true, then yes!" Ichigo replied, as they shared smiles and began to proceed to a large city.


	9. Enter Castelia City

Ichigo and Cynthia began to search for the Gym Leader around Castelia city until they found the Gym, as Burgh then encountered the two trainers as soon as possible.

"Ah! I remember you! You're the one who defeated Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest! You're Ichigo, right?" Burgh said to the Soul Reaper.

"Yeah! Hi, Burgh!" Ichigo said.

"Say, you look a lot different than before! Are you supposed to be a Shinigami?" Burgh asked Ichigo.

"How do you know about the Soul Reapers?"

"Well, one of the Elite Four members, Shauntal recently finished developing a story about the Shinigami! You're still a Pokemon Trainer, right?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Did you want to battle?"

"Battle for the Gym Badge? Yes!" Ichigo replied.

"Sorry, but can you please be patient?"

"Uh, why?" Burgh then walked towards Ichigo.

"Someone told me that Team Plasma came here! In fact...why don't you two come with me?" Burgh escorted Ichigo and Cynthia to the Prime Pier.

"As you can see, Team Plasma has stolen this kid's Pokemon!" Burgh said.

"Wah! Mommy, what should we do?" the kid asked a tall woman with purple hair.

"I heard my daughter screaming and rushing towards me! The thieves, however, managed to escape!" the tall woman said.

"Iris...you did your best as usual!" Then Cynthia looked at Iris to see if she recognized her.

"Iris, is that you?" Cynthia asked her.

"Wow! Cynthia! It's been a long time! What are you doing here?" Iris said.

"I'm here to explore the entire Unova Region and help my friend work on his research!" Cynthia looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this is my close friend from Unova, Iris!" Cynthia introduced Ichigo to Iris.

"Hey!" Ichigo said.

"Hello, Ichi!" Iris smiled.

"I'm sorry that your daughter's Pokemon was stolen by Team Plasma! But don't worry, we'll help her out! Tell me the Pokemon's name!"

"It's a Jigglypuff! I had it since I was a baby!" Iris' daughter replied.

"So, Iris! How is Lance doing?" Burgh asked her.

"My husband's doing good! But...we got to save my daughter's Jigglypuff!" Iris said, as Ichigo and others began to search for Team Plasma until they were discovered near Castelia's Gym.

Ichigo and his friends rushed towards the Grunts that were blocking an entrance.

"Hey you! Hand over the Jigglypuff or else!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry, but there are no grunts or sages inside this building! Neither is that simple-minded Jigglypuff!" the grunt smirked.

"Look, I don't trust Team Plasma, especially you! And I'm not here to kill you either. I'm saving Jigglypuff for the sake of Iris' daughter and collecting Gym Badges, so why don't you just back off?!" Ichigo told the grunt.

"You think I'm lying, huh? Very well, then I'll take care of you and your Pokemon! Sandile, Go!" The grunt sent out a short quadruped crocodile-like Pokemon.

"Sandile!" the crocodile said.

"Alright, Timburr! Low Sweep!" Ichigo said, as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Timburr!" the Pokemon used it's leg to trip Sandile, instantly knocking it out.

"Really? We fought over saving Pokemon?" the Grunt reacted, as he walked backwards,

"This is not good! We've been Plasmashed again! Lord Ghetsis, Help!" the grunt rushed into the building.

"Let's go!" Ichigo and others walked inside to encounter Ghetsis. Ghetsis gave the trainers an intimidating glare in an instant.

"Ah! So we meet again, Burgh!" Ghetsis said to the Gym Leader.

"Tell me! Are you familiar with the legend of a hero and Zekrom? Well, there was a hero wannabe named N who pondered over that idea. And a black dragon Pokemon named Zekrom turned its fangs to those who defied it... The false hero and the Pokemon tried to use their power to bring order to the hearts of all and recreate Unova. Now, everyone knows that N is a complete failure! He failed to recreate Unova and began to trust a kid named Hibert over me! That's why I'm the one who's going to save Unova from those unproductive humans!" Ghetsis walked towards Ichigo.

"And you remind me of Hilbert, Ichigo! Only except you're more stubborn and more talkative!" Ghetsis looked at the female grunt. "Grunt, give this young girl back her Jigglypuff!" The grunt then gave the Jigglypuff to Iris' daughter.

"Ha! What a beautiful sight! Fellowship between man and Pokemon! But we'll still liberate Pokémon from everyone. And for that purpose, we will re-enact the legend to change people's hearts...Good day..." Ghetsis saw Jigglypuff hugging the kid before leaving the building.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo! Now, since you found my daughter's Jigglypuff, I would like you to have this Pokemon join your party!" Iris sent out a bipedal draconic Pokemon towards Ichigo.

"Frax!" the bipedal draconic creature said.

"It's name is Fraxure, a Dragon-type Pokemon and an evolved form of Axew. I raised it from an egg." Iris revealed the draconic Pokemon. "And I believe you'll make a good team with Fraxure! So, will you accept it?"

"Of course!" Ichigo replied, as Iris gave Ichigo the Pokemon and it's Poke Ball. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Iris smiled, as Burgh began to walk pass Ichigo.

"Well, Ichigo, I'll be meeting you at the Gym!" Burgh said to the Soul Reaper before his departure.

As Ichigo and Cynthia left the building, they encountered two familiar faces standing in front of them.

"Hey! N!" Ichigo noticed one of them.

"Well, if isn't Ichigo? What are you up to?" N asked him.

"I'm going to challenge Burgh for the Gym Badge!" Ichigo replied, as Red walked towards Ichigo.

"If I heard him right, your name is Ichigo?" Red said.

"Yeah!" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Hmm... I remember you, Ichigo! That's right, we met at Striaton City! Sorry about that! It's just that I didn't recognize you with that Shinigami Uniform."

"It's all good! Coincidentally, Burgh almost had the same reaction!" Ichigo said.

Red looked at Cynthia and smiled.

"Champion Cynthia! My goodness, has it been that long since we fought at the PWT Finals?" Red said.

"I believe so!" Cynthia said.

"In fact, how about a quick 1-on-1 battle while Ichigo is battling Burgh?" Red asked Cynthia.

"Why? Sure!" Cynthia and Red grabbed their Poke Balls to send out their strongest Pokemon.

"Let's do this! Garchomp, battle-dance!" Cynthia sent out her Garchomp to battle Red.

"Gar!" Garchomp roared.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Red said, as he sent out an orange dragon-like Pokemon to challenge Garchomp.

The Charizard cried as it entered the battle.

"Last time we fought, I didn't use this new technique! But now, I have the power! You ready, Cynthia?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded her head.

Red then pulled his sleeve to reveal a bracelet and press the center button.

Charizard slowly began to change instantly.

Charizard's body and legs appeared more physically fit despite its arms remained thin. Its skin turned black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. The two spikes had blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpened, turned blue, and curved slightly upward. Its brow and claws were larger, its snout was shorter, and its eyes were red with white pupils. It had two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trim of its wings were divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. It breathed blue flames outside of its mouth, and the flame on its tail burned blue with powerful heat.

"I see! So you achieved Mega Evolution? Garchomp, use Hone Claws!" Cynthia said, as Garchomp increased it's Attack and accuracy by sharpening it's claws.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

The mega evolved Charizard charged towards Garchomp cloaked in flames and tackled it really hard.

"Tough Claws is an ability that can increase the power of moves with physical contact! With that ability, it's a lot stronger than ever!" Red said.

"We'll see about that!" Cynthia then looked at her Pokemon. "Garchomp, use Stone Edge!" Cynthia said, as Garchomp crouched its body and two rings of glowing light blue rocks appeared and spun around its body. Then, multiple gray rocks were released from the rings at Charizard.

"Charizard, snap out of it!" Red said to his Pokemon, as Charizard stood up once more.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws began to glow red and used them to attack Garchomp!

"Not bad!" Cynthia praised Red's improvement. "But you still don't have what it completely takes!"

Red then gasped and saw Cynthia pull her sleeve. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"In case you've forgotten! I will remind you, Red! I'll remind you that I have also achieved Mega Evolution!" Cynthia said, as she Mega Evolved Garchomp.

When Garchomp mega evolved, it grew and its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouted from each side of its abdomen, and red spikes grew from its knees. The claws and fins on its arms morphed together to form sharp, red blades.

After the Mega Evolution, Red felt intimidated instantly.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

The Mega Garchomp leaped towards the powerful Charizard, as the two appendages on its head began to glow. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streak and it crushed Charizard.

As Charizard fainted, Red was stunned by Cynthia's Mega Garchomp, as he felt defeat once again before Cynthia and Red shook hands. Cynthia and Red then walked into the gym to watch Ichigo's battle against Burgh!


	10. Battle for the Insect Badge

Just as Red and Cynthia entered the Gym, the battle between Ichigo and Burgh raged on in the Castelia City Gym!

"Whrilipede, use Pursuit!" Burgh said, as Whrilipede attacked Ichigo's Dewott by launching itself at the opponent, spinning its body quickly and slamming its body into the opposing Pokemon.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Dewott then used it's shell to cut Whirlipede and knocked it unconscious.

"Are your Pokemon still scurrying with excitement?" Ichigo asked Burgh.

"Oh yeah! They get excited as the battle continues, you know? Let's get back into it with this Pokemon, Dwebble!" Burgh sent out a crab-like species named Dwebble!

"Dewott, use Water Gun!" Ichigo shouted!

"Dee-wott!" Dewott released a spiral of water out of it's mouth to attack Dwebble! However, Dwebble barely survived the attack, shocking Ichigo!

"What? Dwebble is-"

"Yes! That's right! My Dwebble's ability is called Sturdy! It cannot be knocked out in an instant when it has Full HP! Dwebble, use Struggle Bug!"

"Dwebb!" Dwebble then became surrounded in red aura and attacked after it resisted Dewott's Water Gun!

"Dewott, hit it with another Water Gun!" Ichigo said, as Dewott opened it's mouth and released more water in another attempt to knock out Dwebble!

"Dodge it!" Burgh said, as Dwebble dodged the Water Gun, causing Ichigo to gasp in fear! "Now use Smack Down!" Dwebble then shot Dewott with a rock-like projectile and knocked out Dewott!

"No! Dewott!" Ichigo called his Pokemon's name before grabbing one of his Poke Balls!

"That does it! Timburr, I choose you!" Ichigo sent out the fighting type Pokemon to fight against Burgh's Dwebble!

"Timburr, use Bulk Up!" Ichigo said, as Timburr gained his physical stats!

"Now hit it with a Low Sweep!" Timburr used it's leg to defeat Dwebble!

"Alright, Ichigo! I'll have you know that I always refuse to be squashed! It's time to show you what my Bug Pokemon are really capable of! Go, Leavanny!" Burgh then sent out his toughest Pokemon, Leavanny!

"Leaf!" Leavanny said, in a high pitched voice.

"Leavanny, use Razor Leaf!" Burgh said, as Leavanny summoned leaves and used them to attack Timburr.

"Tim!" Timburr reacted.

"Alright, Timburr! You're going to need more of that bulk!" Ichigo said to his Pokemon.

"Burr?" Timburr was confused by Ichigo's informal speech of Bulk Up!

"Use Bulk Up!" Ichigo shouted, as Timburr gained more physical strength.

"Leavanny, hit it with another Razor Leaf!" Timburr was then knocked out by Leavanny's powerful leaves despite the increase of Timburr's Attack and Defense!

"This can't be happening! My Timburr's stats increased and yet he took more damage then the first attack! Is that normal?" Ichigo thought.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Aren't you aware that Razor Leaf has a high critical hit ratio? Yes, your Timburr just fainted and it was all because of that critical hit!" Burgh said.

Ichigo then grabbed his Poke Ball to send out his new Pokemon.

"Fraxure, I choose you!" Ichigo sent out the Dragon Pokemon to continue the battle against Burgh.

"Leavanny, use Cut!" Burgh said, as Leavanny leaped towards Fraxure and gave it a small cut.

"This is getting intense!" Red reacted.

"C'mon, Ichigo!" Cynthia began to cheer for him.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Dance!" Ichigo said, as Burgh then started to feel threatened, as Fraxure surrounded itself with dark blue and red aura.

"Dragon Claw!" Ichigo said, as Fraxure rushed towards Leavanny!

"Leavanny, dodge it!" Burgh said right before his Pokemon got caught by Fraxure's claws.

Ichigo then realized that Fraxure was faster and stronger than ever, as Ichigo pulled off the upset.

"Wow! You are very strong indeed! I guess it's no surprise I lost. Here! Take this Insect Badge! I think it'll suit you! In fact, that Insect Badge suits you even better than I thought!" Burgh said, as he gave Ichigo the Gym Badge!

"Thanks, Burgh!" Ichigo said, as Red then walked towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, that was an amazing battle! I'm very impressed with your progress!" Red said.

"Why? Thank you, Red! Hey, where's N?" Ichigo asked Red.

"I think he's looking for the Legendary Pokemon! I don't know why but he told me it was in serious danger!" Red replied.

"The Legendary Pokemon is in danger?" Ichigo asked Red.

"That's what he told me! Ichigo, you must keep your eye on N if you see him!"

"I'll do what I can!" Ichigo said, as he then looked at Cynthia.

"Let's go, Cynthia! We're leaving!" Ichigo and Cynthia left the Gym and began to proceed to the next route!


	11. The Ferris Wheel

As Ichigo and Cynthia entered Route 4, N stood in the middle of the desert.

"Where are you?" N asked out loud. "It's been a few years since we were together as partners! If you can hear me through this horrible sandstorm, Team Plasma is out there looking for you! But I will do everything in my power to rescue you...and then together we can save Unova and bring peace for both humans and Pokemon!"

In a moment of silence, the sandstorm faded away as Ichigo and Cynthia found N, who then turned his face towards the two Pokemon Trainers!

"N, are you okay?" Cynthia asked N.

"Yeah!" N replied. "I'm fine! I was just about to head to Nimbasa City!"

"Nimbasa City? Is that where the next gym is?" Ichigo asked N.

"Hmm...I believe so! How about you two meet me there?" N replied and slowly walked away from them.

"Wait!" Ichigo stopped N. "What about the Legendary Pokemon?" N turned his face towards Ichigo once more. "W-What?"

"Red mentioned that you were looking for the Legendary Pokemon and you also mentioned that Reshiram was in danger!"

"Reshiram?" N said. "Alright, come with me! I have to tell both of you something!" N, Ichigo, and Cynthia then walked into Nimbasa City. N escorted Ichigo and Cynthia into a large Ferris Wheel.

As Ichigo, Cynthia, and N sat in the Ferris Wheel, they engaged in the conversation.

"Now, as I promised! I will tell you the truth! The Legendary Pokemon I'm trying to look for is Zekrom, the Legendary Pokemon that Ghetsis is after! However, I don't want to capture it! I want to rescue it so that Unova will be safe!"

"Wait! So you're after Reshiram and Zekrom?" Ichigo asked N.

"If my plan to save Zekrom doesn't work then I have to capture Reshriam in order to stop Ghetsis so technically yes!"

"Where do you think they're located?" Cynthia said.

"I'm not sure but I know Reshiram is sealed inside the Light Stone! Before I met you at Accumula Town, I tried to look for Zekrom at the Dragonspiral Tower but a draconoid girl with a strange anklet told me that Zekrom disappeared right before Team Plasma invaded the tower!"

"I see! So Zekrom is trying to avoid being captured by Ghetsis!" Cynthia said. "And who is this draconoid girl that you just mentioned?

"Her name is Zinnia! She's a Pokemon Trainer just like us! And I believe she uses Mega Evolution just like you do, Cynthia!"

"Really?" Cynthia said.

"Mega Evolution?" Ichigo said.

"Mega Evolution is a transform method that can affect some specific Pokemon! In order to Mega Evolve, most Pokemon must hold their appropriate Mega Stone and the Trainer must have a Key Stone! During a battle, each trainer may mega evolve only one single Pokemon once! They revert back to their normal state once they are unconscious or if the battle ends! Here!" N started to grab a bracelet out of his pocket. "...Take this!" N gave Ichigo the bracelet.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked him.

"It's the Mega Bracelet! Use it to Mega Evolve a Pokemon! I'm also going to give you this Pokemon to keep!" N gave Ichigo a Poke Ball. Ichigo then sent out a small reptilian Pokemon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles were cream-colored. It had two small fangs visible in both its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. The fire blazed at the tip of the Pokémon's slender tail. The Pokemon's necklace also contained a light orange orb with a red and yellow abstract.

"Charmander!" the Pokemon cried.

"It's a Charmander! If you evolve it into a Charizard, you should be able to use Mega Evolution since there's a Mega Stone already attached to the necklace! However, don't expect it to evolve too soon because it's at a lower level than usual since Red raised it back when he was in Kanto so please take care of it proper!"

"I will!" Ichigo said. "And by the way, thanks!"

"You're welcome!" N said before the Ferris Wheel ride ended.

"Alright, Ichigo! Good luck on your Gym Battle! But I must warn you, she is tough for a supermodel and a Gym Leader!" N left Nimbasa City, as Ichigo and Cynthia walked into the gym.

As Ichigo and Cynthia entered the Gym, there was music coming from the speakers and a girl was seen doing random poses. She had black hair, wore a blue and yellow bikini with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and slippers, one red and one blue. Her top and bottom parts of the bikini were connected by a hexagonal piece. She wore blue nail polish and wore a pair of headphones.

"Excuse me!" Ichigo said to the girl, as the record player scratched at the same time as the girl heard him speak.

"Are you the Gym Leader of this city?"

"Why? Yes I am! I-I'm Elesa, the electric type expert and a famous fashion model!" Elesa introduced herself and noticed Cynthia.

"Cynthia?" she called her name.

"Elesa?' Cynthia responded, as they made eye contact in a moment of silence.

"Wow! Oh my gosh, you came back to Unova for another visit!" Elesa hugged Cynthia. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I'm actually exploring Unova with my friend, Ichigo!" Cynthia said, as Elesa looked at Ichigo again.

"So, you're Ichigo?" Elesa asked the Pokemon Trainer.

"Yes! I'm here to challenge you for the Gym Badge!" Ichigo replied.

"Alright! Just let me finish my super-duper poses before we get started!" Elesa then finished it off by doing a exquisite pose like an athlete.

"Lights on!" Elesa echoed, as the lights turned on and the stage began to change into a Pokemon Battlefield. Ichigo then prepared himself to battle the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City!


	12. A Shocking Interference

"Ichigo!" Elesa echoed. "Prepare to be amazed for this battle as soon as I send out this Pokemon! Go! Emolga!" Elesa sent out a flying squirrel-like Pokemon to start the battle.

"Fraxure! I choose you!" Ichigo threw his Poke Ball to send out his Dragon Pokemon.

"Xure!" Fraxure roared at the Emolga to intimidate her.

"Aerial Ace!" Elesa shouted. "Emolga!" the flying squirrel Pokemon attacked Fraxure with great agility and gave Fraxure a large cut.

"Fraxure! Hang in there!" Ichigo told the dragon. "Now, use Dragon Claw!

"Frax!" Fraxure rushed towards Emolga in an attempt to attack. All of the sudden, the wall began to explode from the outside to interrupt their battle. Behind the explosion, there were members of Team Plasma glaring at the Pokemon Trainers.

Ichigo, Cynthia, and Elesa all gasped upon their arrival.

"Attention, Ichigo Kurosaki! Since you refused to give us your Pokemon, you have violated our plans to save the Unova Region!" the grunt said with a megaphone. "Now this is your last chance! Give us your Pokemon and we will spare your life or reject our request and face the consequences with lord Ghetsis!"

"What is this non-sense?" Elesa asked the grunt. "You think you have the right to interfere our Gym Battle just so you can steal Pokemon?! I'm sorry but we're not going to allow it and fall for your dirty deeds like an idiot!"

"Elesa, you ignorant Gym Leader! Why do you have to be so difficult like everyone else? We only steal Pokemon from bad people like Ichigo!"

"Shut up! You guys are a bunch of hypocrites to begin with so I refuse to give you any of my Pokemon!" Ichigo yelled at the grunts.

"I see! So you leave us no choice but to give you a powerful opponent!" the male grunt said, as he began to contact one of the sages.

"Zinzolin, get down here immediately! It's time for you to give Ichigo what he deserves! Show no mercy and no regrets!"

"Got it!" Zinzolin said, as he jumped into the window that was left open from the outside.

As soon as Ichigo saw Zinzolin, he recognized his face and gave out a fierce expression.

"So! We meet again, Ichigo! I knew you were a true threat against the grunts of Team Plasma so Ghetsis decided to make me your opponent for today!" Zinzolin said. "I'll teach you the true power of Team Plasma in a Pokemon Battle that you'll never win! Go! Cryogonal!"Zinzolin sent out a strange blue hexagonal snowflake with an aggressive face.

"Gonal!" Cryogonal cried.

"Alright, Dewott! I choose you!" Ichigo said, as he brought his Dewott into the battle.

"Cryogonal, use Light Screen!" Zinzolin's Pokemon then created a special wall that improved the team's Special Defense.

"Dewott, use Water Gun!" Ichigo said, as Dewott released his spiral of water to attack Cryogonal who took a small amount of damage.

"Pathetic! Do I have to explain why my Cryogonal took your weak attack very well? It's simple really! When my Cryogonal uses Light Screen, my whole team's Special Defense increases! Meaning that your Special Attacks like Water Gun won't do you any good so there's no way that a puny Pokemon Trainer like you that can defeat me!"

"I see!" Ichigo said, as Zinzolin felt stunned about Ichigo's calm reaction.

"In that case, I'll just go physical on your Pokemon! Dewott, use Razor Shell!"

"Wott!" Dewott grabbed it's shell and took down Cryogonal in a single blow. The stunned Zinzolin then started twitching while staring at Ichigo to emphasize his reaction of defeat.

"Well?" Ichigo smiled.

"T-This! This is Impossible! How did you figure out my weakness?" Zinzolin reacted. "Oh crap! Ghetsis is going to kill me if he finds out about this! But just so you are aware, Ichigo Kurosaki...that there are still six other sages you're going to have to deal with in the future and I'll also mention that there's administrators that appear out of thin air! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Zinzolin walked away from Ichigo.

"Should we retreat, sir?" the grunt asked Zinzolin, who turned his face towards Elesa, smiled and then looked at the grunt.

"No! I have a better idea!" Zinzolin replied, as he snapped his finger.

All of the sudden, three ninja-like figures appeared out of nowhere and snatched the Gym Leader who screamed in fear and disappeared before Ichigo didn't notice.

"What the?" Ichigo said, as Team Plasma escaped with Elesa being kidnapped.

"Dammit! Team Plasma got away! But where's the Gym Leader? I got to finish my Gym Battle with her!"

"Ichigo!" Cynthia said. "Elesa's been captured! We have to help her before you can finish your battle!"

"But...I can't just waste my time dealing with Team Plasma again! Besides, Yhwach is worse than Team Plasma. I mean, is there a way that we can save Elesa without getting caught or battling any of the Team Plasma grunts?"

"Hmm..there should be a way! However, it won't be easy! We're going to have to infiltrate their transporter!" Cynthia replied, as she grabbed her Poke Ball and sent out an eagle-like Pokemon.

"Brave!" the eagle Pokemon cried, in a high pitched voice.

"Braviary, hold still!" Cynthia's Braviary then stood there as Ichigo and Cynthia both hopped into his back. "Now, use Fly!" Cynthia said, as Braviary then flew into the sky with Ichigo and Cynthia to chase after the Plasma Frigate.


End file.
